Bodal
Bodal is an OverWorld Creature. Appearance Bodal is a short, green Creature with a large skull – giving room to his rather large brain. Bodal is always well-dressed because it is impossible to know when Maxxor or one of the other OverWorlders might need his assistance. He wears a blue and red robe with gold-colored trim. Background Information Bodal is one of the most unusual characters in Kiru City...and that’s saying a lot. He works in a crucial (albeit non-combat) position: he is in charge of the Kiru City Arsenal, the largest Battlegear depot in the entire OverWorld. In Bodal’s own words, he is “an extremely important, though extremely underappreciated servant of the OverWorld leader, Maxxor.” It may seem that Bodal and his job are very boring, but that’s only because they actually are. Bodal’s most effective weapon? His personality! His personality is very annoying, as well as his tactics. He also has a polite (if rather gullible) assistant named Olkiex. During the second M'arrillian invasion, he aided the Dryland Tribe alliance by constructing (or perhaps having Olkiex construct) a modified Telebracer which enabled Maxxor/Iparu to reach Aa'une within the city of M'arr. He apparently concocted traps and had a presence in the War itself. Bodal often predicts the results of situations with precise timing, including negative ones. Examples include: * Denial Refrain of the Deep * Discord of Disarming * Intimidating Melody of M'arr * Skysong Arpeggio * Strain of Ash * Arctus Special Abilities If Bodal has to battle, he prefers not to go at it alone, as he has little practical combat experience. However, he is an effective team player, as his greatest strengths are his knowledge of Mugic and his Wisdom. He knows his way around Kiru City quite well, using the series of passages beneath the city to his advantage. Basic Stats Release and Promotion Bodal was released as a Common Card in the Dawn of Perim set. Bodal, Flamedrill Researcher was released as a Super Rare card in the Fire and Stone Preview set. Strategies Bodal is one of Chaotic’s longest running jokes. That he is perhaps the weakest creature in Perim, yet this is not entirely the case for his care. True, he does have low courage and power, but the right battlegear can help with that. Bodal’s Wisdom and ability makes him very useful in any wisdom based deck, especially with a Staff of Wisdom or Aspect Amplifier: Wit, and he is able to cast a bit of mugic. Bodal truly goes to show that any creature can do major damage in a battle if used right. Bodal, Flamedrill Researcher, is useful for swapping out battlegear. TV Show Breakdown Raznus Returns Bodal's work on a new piece of Battlegear is interrupted first when Tom, Kaz, and Olkiex arrive in the lower level of the Arsenal, and again when a squad of Danians unknowingly drill through a wall and into the chamber. Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex are captured, but Kaz manages to escape and get help. Olkiex is forced to continue working on the only partially-functioning Battlegear even as OverWorlders pour into the chamber to drive back the invaders. After the Danians are defeated and Maxxor arrives, Bodal is quick to take credit for what the other Creatures did to defend the city. Trivia * In Now or Never!, Bodal was Takinom's sister. Gallery Category:OverWorld Caretakers Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Cards in the TV series Category:OverWorlders Category:Tom's Creatures Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Creatures Notes and References